


Inesperado

by katebbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebbh/pseuds/katebbh
Summary: “Vendo que seu amigo, Baekhyun não conseguia seguir em frente após o término de seu namora, Kyungsoo decide propor um encontro às cegas ao melhor amigo. O felizardo para o tal encontro era Chanyeol, veterinário e colega de trabalho de Kyungsoo.Com tudo acertado e os dois envolvidos ansiosos para o tão aguardado dia, inesperadamente, as circunstâncias do encontro mudam drasticamente após um fato inusitado acontecer.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal, tudo bem?  
> Esta é minha primeira publicação aqui no AO3 e espero que gostem do que irão ler. É uma Chanbaek bem gostosinha ara se ler... Ela não foi betada, então me desculpem pelos erros que possam ter!  
> Comentem o que acharam e é isso.  
> Boa leitura, anjos!!

**Capítulo único**

**Por katebbh**

Batidas fortes eram ouvidas ao longe, mas a mente e o corpo de Baekhyun estavam muito sonolentas para identificar onde vinham tais filhos. O editor puxou as cobertas, se aninhando ainda mais nelas a procura do quentinho que dissipou durante a noite de sono pesada que teve.

Tinha como objetivo principal para o dia apenas dormir, pois segunda era seu dia de folga da editora e nada iria perturbar seus planos de dormir o resto da manhã daquele dia nublado de início de mês. Porém, o destino não queria que aquilo se concretizasse.

Como as batidas insistiam em continuar, o Byun puxou o travesseiro e o colocado em sua cabeça a fim de abafar o som das batidas do outro lado da porta. Vendo que não surgiu efeito tal ato, tirou o dito cujo de seu rosto e, olhando para o teto que continha estrelas grudadas - que foram colocadas assim que se mudou para o apartamento, com o objetivo de tranquilizá-lo em momentos -, a fala de seu pai retornou em sua mente, onde pedia para alugar um apartamento apenas seu, assim, não haveria perturbações em seu dia de folga.

Baekhyun chamado da cama ainda meio zonzo, sem acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava esmurrando a porta do seu quarto sem motivo aparente. Abriu a porta com rapidez, evitando que Kyungsoo acertasse mais um soco na madeira de coloração branca que já apresentava estar meio gasta de tantos socos desferidos durante o tempo em que moravam juntos.

\- 'Tava vendo que teria que partir para os chutes, você não acordava de jeito nenhum - Falou, com seu humor matinal aparente transparecendo.

Kyungsoo era seu melhor amigo desde que eram moleques inconsequentes. O terror de Bucheon, como os vizinhos diziam. E, apesar de ser alguns buracos mais baixo do que a média dos meninos que conheciam, era alguém de se meter medo até na pessoa mais mal encarada dessa Coreia do Sul. Mas também, uma pessoa amorosa e carinhosa, que estava sempre ao seu lado nos melhores e piores momentos de sua vida - que, diga-se de passagem, não foram poucos.

\- Alguém da editora ligou e requisitou sua presença urgentemente. Parece que aconteceu algum problema com um dos livros que você está encarregado. - O veterinário apresentar um sorriso singelo, se compadecendo com a situação apresentada ao mais velho.

Problemas nos livros? Questionou mentalmente o Byun. Todos os tipos de possibilidades rondavam sua mente, mas nenhuma se encaixava para tal problema. Não fez sentido ter ocorrido algo com os livros se ontem todos os detalhes possíveis foram conferidos, para justamente, evitar a ocorrência de algo que viesse a atrapalhar seu dia de folga.

\- Irei sair em meia hora. Se apresse, senão irá ficar sem carona. - Baekhyun assentiu, mas permaneceu parado na porta de seu quarto ainda não acreditando que sua folga havia sido atrapalhada novamente, como vinha acontecendo há diversas semanas.

Com essa dúvida ainda em mente, fechou a porta e, apressadamente, adquirida como primeiras peças de roupas jogadas na poltrona localizada no canto do quarto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Todos os afazeres foram feitos de forma rápida para que Kyungsoo lhe desse a carona prometida a alguns minutos atrás.

\- Quem estava no telefone avisou qual problema era? - Adentrou na cozinha, logo se sentando do outro lado da mesa, a frente de Kyungsoo. Se serviu de torradas - que aparentavam estar deliciosas -, juntamente com uma xícara de café que estava disposta no local onde havia acabado de se sentar.

\- Não, apenas aquele recado. - O mais velho maneou a cabeça em concordância enquanto tomava um gole de café.

Como o café estava forte - aquele era o gosto preferido de Kyungsoo -, alcançou o pote de açúcar e dispôs duas colheres para adoçar um pouco o líquido escuro e que Baekhyun anterior funcionar pelo resto do dia.

Já habilitado mais de nove anos que morava com Kyungsoo em Seul, contudo, ainda presente aitudes que não corrige habituar-se completamente do melhor amigo. O veterinário acordava cedo demais nos finais de semana, ficava bravo quando trazia visitas sem avisá-lo e o principal - para o Byun -, não gostava de nenhum dos seus antigos antigos, principalmente o último. Havia muito mais atitudes a serem ditas, mas apesar de tudo, era seu melhor amigo e a pessoa que sempre recorria quando ficava “apertado” com algo.

Ainda com a xícara de café em mãos, oferta e se dirigiu ao lavabo, onde se encontrava Mongryong, seu cachorro. Mas como ele próprio chamava, seu pequeno filho. Um cachorro da raça Corgi Galês Pembroke que alegrava sua vida a alguns anos.

Quando ocorre uma mudança para Seul, foi difícil convencer Kyungsoo de deixar-lo trazer seu pequeno filho, que era apenas um bebê de sete meses de existência. Porém, com muita insistência e promessas de roupas lavadas por meses sucessivos, o veterinário concordou em trazê-lo junto com os adultos.

When adentrou no recinto, logo notou que a alegria do cachorro de correr ao redor de si não fora realizada. Mongryong se persistente, com as orelhas baixas e apenas melhora os olhos, mas logo tornado-os a baixá-los, sem qualquer resquício da felicidade matinal.

\- O que houve, filho? - Abaixou-se depositando a xícara parcialmente vazia em cima da máquina de lavar, onde o cachorro não iria tentar fazer de brinquedo, como havia ocorrido das outras vezes. Depositou um carinho singelo em suas orelhas, mas o cachorro nem mexeu seu rabinho em entusiasmo como sempre feito.

Puxou o saco de ração que ficava atrás da porta e encheu seu potinho com o conteúdo que seu cachorro tanto amava e se deliciava, mas mesmo assim o cachorro não apresentou estar animado com o barulho que a ração especial quando depositado no pote. O pequeno apenas lhe observava, sem pretensões em levantar ou de fazer suas palhaçadas diárias.

\- Quando chegar, irei te levar para passear, tudo bem? - Depositou um beijo em sua cabeça como um bom pai carinhoso que era. - Caso não melhore, irei pedir para o titio te levar a clínica. -— Com o coração partido de deixar seu filhinho sozinho o dia todo, pegue, puxando uma xícara de cima da máquina de lavar e caminhou para fora do recinto.  
Em momentos como aquele, se arrependia de ter trazido o cachorro consigo. Não havia familiares perto de onde residia, assim, seu cachorro iria ficar o dia todo sozinho e seu coração apertava quando tal pensamento vinha em sua mente.

\- Então, quando você chegar podes dar uma olhadinha no Mong? - Seu melhor amigo alerta a cabeça com uma sobrancelha arqueada em questionamento. - Ele anda meio tristonho, sabes? O Mong é sempre tão alegre, é estranho vê-lo daquele jeito. Estou ficando preocupado! - Enquanto dizia tais palavras, lavou uma caneca que a pouco tempo estava cheia de café, um logo depositando no escorredor em seguida.

\- Olho sim, mas posso ser que hoje eu chegue mais tarde que o normal. O dia está cheio de consultas na clínica. - Assenti.

\- Vou dar uma passeada com ele assim que chegar, as vezes pode ser por falta de passeios. Você sabe como ele é agitado, né? - Sorriu com a própria fala proferida.  
Um dos motivos para ter adotado Mongryong foi justamente a felicidade que uma raça do animal emanava, como ditos por todos seus amigos. Até em tempos difíceis, o cachorro sempre tentava o alegrar.

\- Claro que sei. Às vezes pode ser que ele sinta que o dono está trabalhando demais, e não está lhe dando a atenção devida. - Revirou os olhos.

O veterinário sempre tocava neste assunto, não havia um mísero dia que ele não mencionava que sua carga horário de trabalho estava cheia demais. Mas o que poderia fazer se uma edição estava a todo vapor e, constantemente, ou Byun estava na lista dos encarregados dos próximos lançamentos da edição.

\- De novo com esse assunto? Acha que já não deu? - Pescou sua bolsa que estava jogada no sofá e dirigiu-se apressado a porta de entrada, sem deixar de ouvir os resmungos do melhor amigo. No local, calçou os sapatos e esperou Kyungsoo do lado de fora do apartamento.

\- O que posso fazer se tenho um amigo que trabalha demais e não pede suas folgas de direito? - O menor trancou a porta e, caminhando até o fim do corredor, onde apertou o botão para acionar o elevador. - Você sabe que está trabalhando demais, já faz meses que você está fazendo horas extras e suas folgas semânticas estão indo para o espaço. Você tem que descansar, não quero chegar em casa e ter que levar meu amigo para o hospital.

Com a demanda extremamente alta para os futuros lançamentos, o chefe estava cortando a maioria das folgas dos funcionários e os profissionais de trabalho até tarde para entregar tudo no prazo estipulado, e o Byun não escapava dessa medida imposta. Sendo assim, a possibilidade de acontecer tal situação apresentada pelo amigo era alta, visto todo trabalho que iria ser feito pelas próximas semanas.

Com os dois melhores amigos dentro do, se mantiveram quietos todo o percurso até chegar à garagem subterrânea do prédio. Saindo da caixa metálica - que trazia memórias ruínas ao Byun -, caminharam em direção ao carro do menor.

\- Estava pensando em comprar um carro. - Disse, enquanto entrava no veículo do amigo.

Já alguns meses que estava planejando comprar o tão cobiçado carro, e com o pagamento das horas extras que estava fazendo durante as semanas anteriores, uma compra iria ocorrer antes mesmo do previsto pelo mais velho.

\- Que bom! Já tem algum modelo específico em mente? Posso te ajudar na busca, apenas me diga o dia para me planejar.

\- Ainda não, mas pretendo comprar no início do próximo mês. - Baekhyun arrumou o cinto de segurança, e o amigo deu a partida no carro saindo da garagem para adentrar ao fluxo co riquenho matinal da capital. - Quando estiver com tudo planejado, lhe aviso.

Com Kyungsoo concentrado no trânsito, retirou o celular da bolsa. Logo que o ligou, mensagens de mensagens e ligações apareceram na tela. Diversas delas eram de sua colega de mesa, Hauen, lhe xingando por não ter atendido ao celular quando a mesma ligou por volta das seis da manhã. Às vezes se surpreendia com a falta de educação da menina de lhe ligar nesse horário, sendo que o expediente começava apenas às oito horas da manhã.

Com calma, analisou todas as mensagens que a menina lhe adicionou. O problema ocorrido com os livros era algo insignificante, que seria resolvido em minutos quando chegasse a editora. Apenas a falta do envio de um documento específico a gráfica, não sabia como havia esquecido de enviar tal documento. Poderia ser a correria que havia sido a semana anterior, talvez.

Suspirou. O editor iria a empresa apenas para enviar o documento que, com certeza, não fora procurado com afinco por nenhum dos funcionários que trabalhavam na mesma mesa com ele. O pior era que, uma vez que lugar daquele, como chances de voltar a casa cedo eram mínimas, visto que seu chefe iria lhe destinar mais trabalhos durante o restante do dia.

\- Descobriu o que era? - O mais velho assentiu. Desligou o celular e encarou o amigo.

\- Apenas esqueci de enviar um documento de gráfica. Cuidei tanto para que não acontecesse… O que me deixa triste é que era apenas ligar o computador, pesquisando o nome do livro, que todos os documentos estariam na pasta procurada.

\- Acontece, como você era o encarregado, era notório que iriam te ligar para resolver o assunto. Sua editora não é muito unida, o primeiro deslize é comemorado pelos funcionários que trabalham junto a você. - O mais velho suspirou novamente, não acreditando que tal erro tenha acontecido por descuido dele próprio.

Infelizmente, o veterinário estava certo. Com a correria instalada nas últimas semanas, uma convivência com os demais funcionários que já não era muito boa, se tornada pior com o acúmulo de trabalho. Todos os dias ocorria alguma intriga, e nem ele próprio que era alguém tranquilo, escapava das brigas corriqueiras do dia-a-dia na editora.

\- Como anda o coração? Faz alguns dias que estou para perguntar a você. - Revirou os olhos com a mudança súbita de assunto, como sempre acontecia quando os dois amigos estavam em um mesmo local juntos.

Existiam duas coisas que Kyungsoo não se cansava de falar a ele. Uma era seu trabalho excessivo e a outra, sua falta de relacionamento. O último acabado a dois anos, mas mesmo após todo esse tempo, não havia superado o término, o que para o melhor amigo ao seu lado era uma lástima.

\- Ele anda muito bem, diga-se de passagem, muito atarefado.

\- Não estou falando neste quesito, não se esquive Byun. Já faz algum tempo que você não comenta suas aventuras comigo. - O mais velho revirou os olhos novamente em pura indignação com tal fala dita pelo amigo.

\- Já falamos sobre isso. Não digo nada a você, pois não tem nada a dizer. Estou com muito trabalho para pensar em dedicar a um novo relacionamento ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso.

\- Entendi. Você não quer se dar uma chance de iniciar algo novo. - Kyungsoo parou o carro quando o semáforo estava vermelho, virou-se e o encarou.

Baekhyun sabía que os minutos seguintes iriam ser dolorosos, pois o menor a sua frente iria lhe dar mais um de seus sermões longos e chatos sobre como não havia superado seu relacionamento antigo, e que deveria seguir em frente como seu ex já havia feito.

\- Tenho alguém para te apresentar, é um cara maravilhoso, muito seu tipo para falar a verdade. Você não irá se arrepender se me der uma chance, não precisa de preocupar com nada, arrumo tudo e depois só lhe aviso o veredito. O que acha? - O carro de trás buzinou, fazendo Baekhyun se assustar com o barulho alto.

O amigo logo se pôs a andar com o carro novamente. Pela forma como ele se encontrava, chutaria que estava ansioso pela resposta do mais velho. Sabia que essa hora iria chegar, seu amigo era muito observador e logo iria intervir e apresentar uma de suas ideias malucas, como estava acontecendo neste exato momento. E como bom amigo que era, o Byun sempre concordava com as loucuras que lhe eram conectadas.

\- Irei pensar, mas não me apresse, sabe que não gosto quando faz isso. - Acusou o veterinário, lhe dar o dedo para dar ênfase no que acabara de dizer.  
Pegou a bolsa que estava jogada a seus pés já está preparando para sair do carro rápido. Queria evitar que o assunto se prolongasse, conhecia o amigo para saber que ele iria lhe apresentar todas as qualidades do tal pretendente.

Com o carro parado na frente da editora, apenas acenou para o veterinário, saindo rápido dali, sem dar chances para que ele prolongasse no assunto.

Detestava concordar com o amigo, mas ele estava certo. Odiava pensar nisso, mas se privou de conhecer pessoas novas, mesmo após dois anos do fim do relacionamento - que ele próprio colocou o ponto final -, não havia superado o ex. E ficava ainda mais difícil quando se dirigia para a parte do Marketing da editora e deparava-se com o mais alto feliz e de bem com a vida, como ele próprio dizia a todos os funcionários que lhe perguntavam.

Talvez, só talvez, estando considerando a sugestão do melhor amigo.

[...]

Chanyeol observado pelas janelas espelhadas de seu quarto o céu nublado que apresentava aquela segunda-feira de início de mês. No dia anterior o meteorologista se estabeleceu uma condição do dia enquanto o veterinário acompanhava seu jornal preferido pela televisão, mas não acreditou, pois o especialista errava na maioria das vezes seu parecer.

Ainda com a preguiça matinal em seu corpo e rindo pelo que havia lido nas mensagens sentidas pelos seus ajudantes, saiu de seu quarto se configurou a cozinha, onde faria seu chá de camomila. Muitos lhe diziam que tal hábito era estranho, ainda mais pela manhã, mas o que o Park poderia fazer se apenas o chá lhe tranquilizava e preparava-o para o dia longo de trabalho.

Enquanto a água fervia, vagou o olhar pela cozinha e, logo a frente, em sua sala a procura do cachorro com pelagem escura e encaracolada. Encontrou-o parado a frente da porta de entrada do apartamento, esperando ansiosamente a hora em que seu dono abrir uma porta e lhe deixaria passar em direção ao térreo, onde ficaria brincando com os futuros clientes da clínica.

Com o chá devidamente pronto, o veterinário caminhou até o cachorro, que neste momento já estava alegre, como em todos as manhãs anteriores. Afagou suas orelhas em em carinho singelo, logo abrindo a porta para que o cachorro corresse animado pelas escadarias ao andar de baixo.

Acompanhando o cachorro em sua descida, o maior vagava, se lembrando de quando se mudou para esse pequeno prédio de dois andares, sendo não térreo instalado a clínica veterinária que almejava e no primeiro andar seu apartamento. Naquela época havia diversos planos em sua mente para colocar em prática seus sonhos, que estavam caminhando aos primeiros passos.

Quando pequeno, declamava a seus pais o amor que tinha pelos animais e o quanto queria os ajuda-los, causando enorme orgulho aos mais velhos. Mais tarde, quando atingiu a maioridade, ingressou em uma universidade conceituada de seu país no curso que almejava, se entregando totalmente. Se formou com louvor ea ideia de abrir uma clínica, que era tão distante para o maior, estava mais perto do que imaginava.

Com a ajuda de seus pais, que lhes apoiaram desde que indicou suas ideias a respeito do assunto, em poucos meses encontrou o adequado local. Com muita persistência, arrumou como queria o local, se mudando logo em seguida para dar início ao seu grande sonho.

No começo foi difícil para o veterinário formado. Havia poucos atendimentos, a renda era escassa, mas nunca deixou abalar-se por tal situação. Com o tempo, tudo foi se acertando e, atualmente, o fluxo de sua era clínica alto, o que fez o Park contratar dois ajudantes, pois trabalhar sozinho estava desgastando-o aos poucos.

Quando chegou ao térreo, o maior logo tratou de conferir todas as atividades que ele e seus ajudantes mostram que fazer durante o dia. O veterinário sempre se surpreendia com a demanda alta dos afazeres. Às vezes, muitos deles, eram marcadas com semanas ou até mesmo meses de antecedência.

Como estava analisando atentamente o papel com as atividades do dia em suas mãos, não notou como batidas que se iniciaram do lado de fora da clínica. Quando as batidas se transformam mais insistentes e fortes, sobressaltou-se com o barulho. Analisou o horário no relógio que encontrava-se em cima da porta de entrada, nele o horário de abertura de expediente já estava quase chegando.

Com as chaves em mãos, Chanyeol andava apressadamente em direção ao barulho forte que apresentava a entrada do estabelecimento. Logo tratou de abri-la, dando passagens para os dois jovens entrarem.

\- Estamos esperando aquela chave que você nos prometeu a algumas semanas atrás… - Chanyeol apenas balançou a cabeça, um sorriso vergonhoso instalou-se em sua face com tal frase dita por Kyungsoo, um de seus ajudantes.

Realmente, o veterinário havia prometido uma cópia da chave do estabelecimento a ambos, mas a falta de tempo e a correria instalada em sua vida nas últimas semanas estavam dificultando que ele cumprisse tal ação.

\- No momento, meu tempo está escasso para parar em algum lugar para fazer as cópias e você sabe disso. - Chanyeol apontou seu dedo para o menor, dando ênfase na frase dita a minutos atrás.

\- Sei sim, mas é sempre bom tirar uma com a sua cara… - Kyungsoo e Sehun riram com o que foi dito, enquanto um Chanyeol parado encarava ambos sem acreditar na audácia da fala proferida.

\- Ainda sou seu chefe, me respeite. - O menor, sorrindo, bateu continência com o que lhe foi dirigido, fazendo o maior balançar a cabeça em negação. - Estava olhando uma agenda e estamos cheio…

\- Como todos os dias, chefe! - A fala de Chanyeol foi interrompido por um Sehun saltitante. O mesmo analisava atentamente os afazeres do dia, sempre com a costumeira alegria, esta que, por muitas vezes, ajudava nos piores momentos.

\- Tem duas cirurgias agendadas e pelo estado do Jhony, acredito que uma terceira vai acontecer. - Todos assentiram. - Por isso, hoje o Kyungsoo vai comigo nas cirurgias e você, meu jovem, ficará nos demais atendimentos. - Um muchocho saiu pelos lábios do mais novo, este, que estava com uma cara amarrada.

Mesmo com seu coração doendo, Chanyeol não estava pronto para escalar Sehun ao seu lado em uma cirurgia. O mais novo ainda se encontrava nos estágios iniciais do curso, ainda não havia aprendido todas as facetas de um procedimento cirúrgico e, como já esteve no lugar do futuro veterinário, não queria apressar o curso de seu aprendizado.  
Com todas as tarefas devidamente separadas entre eles, cada um se dirigiu para uma área previamente destinada.

Sehun permaneceria no hall de entrada, onde esperaria pacientemente os clientes agendados juntamente com Yooa, secretária da clínica. Enquanto que, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo andavam lado a lado a lado em direção a parte de trás do estabelecimento, onde se encontravam os animaizinhos em observação.  
\- Pensou naquilo que te disse ontem? - Ainda analisando a prancheta com o parecer de cada animal, Chanyeol form a cabeça não entendendo onde o mais baixo queria chegar com a conversa. - Esqueceu?

\- Eu não tenho tempo nem para fazer uma cópia de uma maldita chave, quem dera ir a um encontro com alguém que nem conheço…

Voltou a analisar novamente uma prancheta a fim de encontrar uma numeração do animal para encontrar-lo entre tantos que estavam em observação, mas conhecendo Kyungsoo, o mesmo não iria deixar o assunto acabar até ter uma resposta sobre sua “proposta irrecusável”, como o próprio ali lhe dito na tarde anterior.

\- Qual é? Confia em mim, ele é uma pessoa bacana. Você sabe que, em hipótese alguma, iria te colocar em uma enrascada. - Retornou a falar, enquanto, enfim, ajudava a achar o pequeno cachorro entre tantos tantos que estavam naquela sala.

Quando Chanyeol achou o pequeno, que estava olhando atentamente os dois veterinários, tratou logo de pegá-lo com cuidado para que ele não ficasse agitado com o modo no qual Kyungsoo se portava ao seu lado.

\- Já disse, não tenho tempo. Traz a maca para cá, não quero leva-lo no colo até lá. - Com pressa, Kyungsoo pegou a maca e dispôs a frente de seu chefe ajudando-o a colocar o cachorro e, logo, acalmando-o para que o mesmo não ficasse agitado.

\- Um dia Chanyeol! - Gesticulou com os dedos a numeração dita - Não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu fico responsável por tudo. As reservas do restaurante, a locomoção…  
\- Não gosto de sair com quem não conheço. - Ditou o maior.

A verdade era que as desculpas de Chanyeol estavam de esvaziando perante este assunto. Ele não queria abrir brechas em sua agenda cheia para encontrar um desconhecido, por mais que seja amigo de Kyungsoo.

Seu último relacionamento não havia acabado bem. Ainda lembrar das duras palavras de Minseok, seu ex-namorado, quando terminara o namoro de quatro anos por uma simples chamada telefônica. Tal fato ocorreu alguns minutos antes de sair para buscá-lo a fim de fazer uma surpresa, iria pedi-lo em casamento.

Chanyeol pecava em alguns pontos do relacionamento e ele próprio sabia disso, mas tentava dar seu melhor em mudar e inovar no namoro. Contudo, não foi o suficiente para o fim posto pelo menor. Na concepção do Park, estava conseguindo conciliar sua vida profissional com a amorosa, mas não era o suficiente para o arquiteto e o fim do relacionamento lhe mostrado isso.

Após o término, resolveu se jogar de cabeça no trabalho, a fim de esquecer todas as palavras maldosas ditas pelo ex-namorado e que martelavam em sua mente até os dias atuais. Vez ou outra como frases retornavam em seu pensamento e o maior concordava com o arquiteto em tudo o que lhe dito e, por isso, não queria se envolver novamente com outra pessoa.

Não queria se envolver, pois sabia que o relacionamento iria terminar por culpa dele próprio. Iria sair magoado, como também, magoaria a outra parte. E o principal, por ser alguém que se entrega e se apaixona rápido demais, com o término iria ter que habituar novamente a solidão que o assolaria por vários meses, ou talvez anos.  
Kyungsoo parou a locomoção da maca onde se encontrava o cachorro e o encarou.

\- Sei que seu último relacionamento não acabou bem, mas se de uma chance, por favor. - Chanyeol voltou a negar novamente tal questão, logo começando a locomover novamente a maca.

\- Se concentre na preparação para a cirurgia e me chame quando estiver tudo em conformidade com os outros. Vou conferir se está tudo certo com o Sehun. - Entregou a prancheta a Kyungsoo, que pegou-a a contragosto, saindo logo em seguida na sala.

Quando Chanyeol chegou a parte da frente, já se encontravam alguns pacientes aguardando atendidos. Com uma passada rápida com os olhos, o veterinário notou que a maioria das pessoas que aguardavam eram novas pessoas, que traziam seus “amigos” para uma consulta.

\- Algum urgente? Posso entrar na cirurgia tranquilo? - Dirigiu-se a Yooa, que digitava furiosamente no computador a sua frente.

\- Tudo certo. Pelo relatado quando conversar comigo, são coisas leves na qual o Sehun consegue ligar. E, por incrível que pareça, aquele seu amigo ligou perguntando se poderia ajudar em algo aqui na clínica, porque ele está com saudade. - O maior dirigiu imediatamente seu olhar a mais nova, interessado na fala dita a alguns minutos atrás.

\- Quem?

\- Junmyeon. - Chanyeol sorriu, empolgado por poder rever seu companheiro de faculdade, que por muito insistência dele próprio, se tornado amigos inseparáveis.

\- Certo, quando a cirurgia terminar, passo aqui para dar uma olhada novamente. - A menina concordou, logo retornando o olhar ao computador.

Estava empolgado, já fiz alguns meses que o Park não via seu companheiro de estudos e amigo. Na época na faculdade sempre recorria a Junmyeon quando, muitas dúvidas com alguma matéria em específico ou quando necessário de algum conselho sobre sua vida pessoal, e o mais velho sempre estava disposto em ajudá-lo.

\- Tudo pronto? - Questionou Kyungsoo enquanto trocava como roupas para aquelas qualificações na cirurgia.

\- Sim. - Se limitou a responder, sabia que ele estava calado perante todas as negativas em conhecer seu amigo em um encontro, mas não queria conhecer pessoas novas e ele deveria entender seu desejo.

\- Sei que seu amigo deve ser bacana e sei que você tem um milhão de outros motivos para me convencer, mas me entenda, não quero me envolver com ninguém. - Analisou a face do Do, sabendo que o mesmo estava esperando por tal frase para convencê-lo do contrário.

\- Estou te propondo isso, pois vocês dois são parecidos. - Suspirou, logo começando a dizer novamente. - Ele é meu melhor amigo e terminou um relacionamento a alguns anos, mas permanece relutante em conhecer novas pessoas, e por acaso, é a mesma situação que você se encontra. Dois vocês trabalham demais e, talvez, possam ajudar um ao outro e…

\- Tenho que concordar com ele, apesar de não saber qual o teor da conversa de ambos. - Se virou, observando o sorriso radiante do amigo. Ao olhá-lo de perto, Chanyeol o quanto estava com saudade de conversar com Kim mais velho.

\- Por não saber, você não deve se intrômetro - Ditou, querendo encerrar o assunto.

\- O que você estava tentando convencer esse cabeça dura, Kyungsoo?

\- Tentando convencer ele a ir em um encontro com um amigo meu, mas está difícil… - Disse, já se virando e indo em direção a uma sala onde estava pronto para começar a cirurgia.  
\- Você tem que parar de se martirizar por algo que aconteceu há anos atrás. Seu relacionamento com o Minseok não era para acontecer, a culpa não foi sua. Vocês apenas não estavam na mesma sintonia.

\- Mas… - Tentou argumentar, porém o olhar incisivo do mais velho foi o suficiente para fechar a boca e o encarar.

\- De uma chance, por favor. Pelo o que Kyungsoo falou vocês têm histórias parecidas e, talvez, para ambos, se conhecer seria uma boa saída.- Junmyeon deu batidinhas em seu ombro antes de se virar e ir em direção ao hall de entrada da clínica para ajudar Sehun.

Odiava o quanto as palavras do Kim ficava batucando em sua mente e o quanto possível estar certas. Talvez, apenas talvez, o amigo de Kyungsoo pudesse ajudá-lo, como ele próprio poderia ajudar o desconhecido.

[...]

_**[18:41] Kyungsoo:** _  
_**Tudo certo para logo mais?** _  
_**Me desculpe por não estar aí te ajudando, tive problemas urgentes para resolver** _  
_**Estou mandando vibrações positivas para que dê certo entre vocês dois…** _

Baekhyun analisava as mensagens não acreditando no conteúdo acordo na tela de seu celular, onde o melhor amigo enviara a alguns minutos.  
Sim, ele havia concordado com uma ideia maluca proposta a algumas semanas atrás pelo seu colega de apartamento.

O editor lembrava-se vividamente quando Kyungsoo adentrou o apartamento sorridente e saltitante, avisando o mais velho que que remanejar toda sua agenda para que ele comparecesse ao encontro às cegas com alguém que não conhecia. Mas, infelizmente, este era o propósito, não conhecer o companheiro de encontro.

Baekhyun saiu de seus devaneios e logo tratou de responder como mensagens, ele sabia o quão curioso e nervoso o amigo ficaria caso não o respondesse.

_**[18:47] Baekhyun:** _  
_**Sim, tudo certo. Falta apenas passar o perfume e algumas coisas mais…** _  
_**Sabe que não me importo com isso. Divirta-se com seu ficante!** _  
_**Kyungsoo, te mato se me meter em enrascada com esse cara!** _

Largou o celular em sua cama já caminhando ao banheiro para analisar se estava tudo correto. Infelizmente o local marcado para o jantar era muito longe, fazendo-o se arrumar mais cedo do que o esperado pelo editor.

Conferiu a roupa no espelho, observando se não havia nenhum amassado. Por mais que a ideia não lhe agradasse por completo, Baekhyun queria parecer apresentável ao desconhecido, pois não sabia o que esperava e não queria passar vergonha frente a isso.

Com uma olhada, pegou seu celular e a carteira jogados na cama, se rapidamente para fora do quarto, pois o caminho era longo até o local.

Conforme ia se aproximando da porta de entrada, gemidos dolorosos atingiam seus ouvidos. Rumou ao local onde se encontrava seu cachorro - o único ocupante do apartamento além dele -, encontrando-o procura no chão gelado com o semblante agoniado em sua face.

\- Ei, filho… O que você tem? - A pergunta era retórica, pois não haveria uma resposta, mas mesmo assim o fez.

Passou a mão pela pelagem creme do cachorro, não acreditando na situação que o Corgi galês se encontrava. Se martirizou mentalmente. Deveria ter notado e insistido em culta-lo ao veterinário rapidamente mediante a mudança súbita do cachorro, que nos últimos dias se mostrava indisposto para passear com o dono, como sempre exigida.  
Com o coração angustiado com a situação de seu pequeno filhote, pegou a manta que o cachorro tanto amava para dormir, o enrolado com o maior cuidado para que Mong não sentisse tanta dor.

Rumou para uma porta de saída, pegando como chaves do carro e trancando uma porta, não se importando em conferir se o apartamento estava trancado corretamente. Correu até o elevador, apertando diversas vezes para que o mesmo chegasse o mais rápido possível.

Estava preocupado com seu cachorro, algo dessa separação nunca havia acontecido com ele.

Baekhyun entrou na caixa metálica de forma rápida, logo apertando o botão para o elevador os levasse a garagem subterrânea do prédio. O percurso foi demorado, havia sempre alguém acionando o elevador, o atrapalhando em chegar de forma rápida ao automóvel.

Quando o elevador chegou à garagem, correu rapidamente ao carro de Kyungsoo - o menor encontrou o especial para que se locomover mais rápido ao restaurante. Acionou o botão do controle para abrir as portas do carro, logo depositando o pequeno cachorro no banco de trás com o maior cuidado.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa ficar com medo… - Depositou um beijo em sua cabecinha peluda querendo transparecer calma.

Fechou a porta, logo entrando no banco do motorista para ligar o carro e sair rápido da garagem. Iria para a clínica veterinária onde seu melhor amigo trabalhava, se lembrava vagamente do amigo mencionar que seu chefe trabalhava até tarde e sempre atendia os animais que chegavam desesperados com seus donos independentes da hora e torceu para que ele se encontrasse na clínica em plena sexta- feira a noite.

O trânsito estava caótico, havia filas quilométricas e já estava mais nervoso do que o habitual. Seu cachorro gemia de dor mais e mais alto no banco de trás e parecia que tudo estava dando errado para ele. Cada vez mais aparecia carros na via… Estava uma loucura!

Quando, enfim, chegou a clínica veterinária, se apressou em retirar, com cuidado, o cachorro do banco, logo travando as portas e rumando a porta de entrada da clínica. Dentro, como luzes estavam acesas e uma pontinha de esperança de haver alguém no local se acendeu em seu peito.

Bateu diversas vezes na porta, mas não obteve respostas. Lágrimas caiam em sua face, estava muito nervoso com o estado do pequeno cachorro em seu colo e a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era bater desesperadamente na porta e chorar.

Ao longe visualizou uma figura alta andar até a porta e suspirou de alívio. A porta se abriu revelando um homem alto muito bem vestido em um terno preto, que com certeza era muito caro.

\- Posso te ajudar?

\- Sim, por favor. Meu cachorro não para de gemer de dor toda vez que mecho nele… Ele não é assim, me ajuda. - Diante das palavras proferidas em tom choroso, o mais alto analisou o horário em seu rolex, dando de ombros e abrindo passagem para que Baekhyun entrasse no estabelecimento.

\- Posso…? - O veterinário apontou para o cachorro, que logo foi entregue a ele com muito cuidado. - Pode aguardar, irei analisá-lo e logo retornarei.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras dispostas no hall de entrada para se acalmar. Seu filhote já estava nas mãos de um especialista e que, logo retornar com o parecer do pequeno, e se todos os deuses ajudarem, o veterinário iria retornar com um parecer positivo e nada grave.

Mais calmo, pescou o celular do bolso analisando as horas, constado que já se passava das 19:30 da noite. Seu encontro acabou de ir para o buraco, mas na situação atual que se encontrava, a única coisa que queria era notícias boas do seu cachorro.

**_[19:42] Baekhyun:_ **  
**_Kyungsoo, mande mensagem para o solicitado desculpas…_ **  
**_O Mong passou mal quando fui verificá-lo antes de sair e tivo que trazê-lo rápido a clínica veterinária onde você trabalha._ **  
**_Acho que quem me atendeu foi seu chefe… Se foi, ele foi gentil em me atender em uma sexta à noite._ **  
**_Tente marcar outro dia com esse seu amigo._ **  
**_Beijos!_ **

Enviou a mensagem a Kyungsoo já imaginando a algazarra que o melhor amigo faria quando visse a mensagem. O amigo era muito apegado ao seu cachorro e, como ele, ficaria muito preocupado com a situação.

O tempo passava e o veterinário não retornava com notícias, aquilo estava fazendo Baekhyun pensar mil e uma coisas diferentes, e todas elas eram pensamentos ruínas.  
Estava distraído em seus pensamentos referentes ao seu cachorro e não notou o veterinário retornar a recepção.

\- Sr… - O editor se assustou com a fala grossa do veterinário, mas logo tratou de se levantar, ficando a frente do mais alto.

\- Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Aconteceu algo com ele? - Questionou angustiando.

\- Certo, sr. Byun, me chamo Park Chanyeol. Após uma análise feita, constatei que seu cachorro pode estar com infecção urinária, pois quando apalpa-se a região próxima os gemidos se intensificou e alguns pontos de sangue saem pelo local.

\- Mas isso dá pra tratar, né? O Mong nunca teve isso.

\- Sim, há tratamento, fique tranquilo. Irei receitar os remédios ponte, mas aconselelho a deixar-lo essa noite aqui em observação, apenas para que não aconteça nada grave. - Baekhyun assentiu freneticamente. O que fosse melhor ao seu cãozinho ele iria aceitar.

\- O que foi melhor para ele, por favor. - O veterinário assentiu e se dirigiu ao balcão o chamando. - A propósito, me desculpe. Acredito que você tenha planos para hoje a noite e eu os atrapalhei…

\- Sem problemas, já estou acostumado. Ossos do ofício! - Ele riu e Baekhyun o acompanhou na risada. - Peço que assine esses documentos de identificação e autorização. Leia-os atentamente, qualquer dúvida estarei aqui para solucioná-lo.

Com a caneta em mãos Baekhyun começou a analisar os documentos, lendo-os atentamente e pontuando seus questionamentos. Apesar de ser o local de trabalho de Kyungsoo, se tratava de Mong e queria estar a par de todos os procedimentos que o veterinário faria em seu cachorro.

Com todas as folhas assinadas, entregou ao mais alto a sua frente, que sorria gentilmente em sua direção.

\- Chega a ser esquisito, estou analisando todos esses documentos como se nunca ouvido ouvido sobre esse local.

\- Como assim?

\- Meu amigo trabalha aqui, Kyungsoo o nome dele. - O maior sorriu e assentiu, compreendendo o local escolhido para trazer o cachorro.

\- Kyungsoo é um ótimo funcionário, apesar de algumas horas se exceder um pouco em alguns pontos… - A fala foi deixada no ar pelo homem à sua frente, enquanto cadastrada os documentos em uma pasta disposta no balcão.

\- Um pouco? Tem certeza? Conheço aquele nanico desde criança, sei o quanto consegue ser chato em muitos momentos.

\- Enfim conheci alguém que conhece alguns “podres” dele. Se quiser me contar, estarei a todos ouvidos. - Baekhyun riu com a afirmativa do chefe de seu amigo.  
O homem à sua frente se mostrava ser engraçado e invejou seu amigo por trabalhar num ambiente, que para ele, era descontraído.

\- Quem sabe algum dia dessas… - Riu, passando a mão em seu cabelo tentando alinha-los novamente com os dedos. Pela visão periférica, notou que o dr. Park o observava. - Mas, por favor, tem que ser no sigilo, se ele pensar que contei algo para alguém… - Fez sinal de uma corte na garganta. O maior a sua frente riu e foi inevitável para o editor não sorrir ao ver uma pequena covinha surgindo na bochecha alheia.

\- Pode deixar. Prometo!

Com o veterinário terminando de cadastrar os documentos, Baekhyun analisou melhor a recepção da clínica, pois quando chegou estava muito transtornado para detalhes daquele local. A área estava pintada em uma cor neutra, trazendo uma tranquilidade e, havia alguma poltronas do lado direto nos núcleos claras e do lado esquerdo havia o bebedouro de água, garrafa de café, alguns aperitivos e copos. No mais, havia um corredor onde indicava uma direção para o banheiro. O local era muito acolhedor e convidativo.  
Quando olhou para frente, o veterinário estava com os olhos arregalados e sua boca aberta, onde abria e fechava, claramente tentando alguma frase para lhe dizer.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionou. O estado do maior o estava preocupado.

\- Você é o melhor amigo do Kyungsoo? - Baekhyun balançou a cabeça confirmando a pergunta - Você mora com ele? - Mesmo sem sentido onde o homem queria chegar com o questionamento, mas como bom curioso que era, Baekhyun apenas confirmou novamente.

O veterinário encarava-o boquiaberto e ele não estava entendendo o porquê da atitude do homem.

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso? - Questionou mais uma vez. Estava deixando-o curioso com todos aqueles questionamentos sem respostas.

\- Você tinha um encontro hoje? E, por acaso, o Kyungsoo que marcou todos os detalhes? - Espantado com tal perguntada, Baekhyun arregalou os olhos desta vez.

\- Como você sabe? - Diante da resposta de Baekhyun, o maior se pôs a rir.

No primeiro momento não entendeu os motivos para todos aqueles questionamentos, principalmente por não haver respostas plausíveis para pôr um fim em sua curiosidade que crescia cada vez mais, mas foi quando o homem à sua frente, alisando suas vestimentas e estendendo sua mão para cumprimenta- lo, que entendeu a situação.

\- Prazer, Park Chanyeol. Sou amigo de Kyungsoo e acredito, pelas informações que você me passou, que sou seu encontro desta noite. - Baekhyun estava chocado, não acredita que o homem à sua frente era o pretendente de seu amigo.

Com um pouco de receio, Baekhyun apertou a mão que estava estendida pelo Parque. Foi um aperto caloroso e, em todo o momento, o sorriso do maior não saiu de seus lábios. Assim, o sorriso contagioso do maior fez com que Baekhyun abrisse um sorriso singelo.

\- Não acredito que estava de frente com meu pretendente. - Falou, soltando uma risada logo em seguida. As mãos dos dois ainda permaneciam unidas e, na concepção de Baekhyun, não eram afastadas tão cedo.

Para Baekhyun, era surreal toda a situação que estava se envolvendo. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, imaginaria que tal ocorrer ocorrer. Realmente, o destino queria que esse encontro ocorresse e a prova estava bem a sua frente, encontrando seu pretendente em uma situação fora do normal.

\- Inusitado? - Questionou o outro. As mãos lentamente desmancharam seu laço. Se desejo estranho por não ter a mão quentinha do homem à sua frente entrelaçada a sua.

\- Muito! - Em um ato de nervosismo, passou a mão em seus cabelos os arrumando, apesar de saber que tal ato foi desnecessário. - Kyungsoo tinha razão mesmo… - Falou baixo, mas Chanyeol arqueou como sobrancelhas de forma questionadora.

\- O que o Kyungsoo tinha razão? - Questionou o veterinário. Um sorriso já preenchia um rosto alheia.

\- Nada de muito importante. - Tentou desconversar após a gafe cometida. Sabia que soltaria algo impróprio em algum momento e, este, o faria ficar em uma saia justa. - Que horas são?

\- Exatamente nove e meia da noite. - Falou o maior, após conferir o horário no rolex caro que encontra-se em seu pulso. - Muito tarde para sairmos? - A pergunta proferida pelo parque o surpreso e sem reação.

\- É… Como? - Passou as mãos pela calça em um sinal claro de nervosismo - Você quer ir…? Quer dizer… ao encontro?

\- Sim! - Respondeu o maior, simplista - Você não quer?

\- Não… Quer dizer, sim! Mas com o Mong nessa situação fica difícil focar em outras coisas, sabe? - Ele gesticulava com mãos, dando ênfase em tudo que dizia.

\- Imagino… Então podemos marcar para outro dia? Digo, quando o seu cachorro estiver melhor.

\- Pode sim! - O sorriso contagiante de Chanyeol o fez sorrir mais ainda. Não acreditava que iria ter um novo encontro com o chefe de se melhor amigo e que, por ventura, era muito bonito e aparentava tem uma boa conversa.

\- Certo. Pode passar seu número para que conversar melhor? - Assentiu, logo passando o número para o maior que o anotou rapidamente em seu celular.

\- Então, você me manda menssagem? - Perguntou. No momento já estava alguns passos para trás, sentia que a sua cota de vergonha para este dia já havia se esgotado e saiu dali antes que cometesse uma nova gafe.

\- Uhum… - Sorriu em resposta a ele. Como andava de costas, não tinha visão do que poderia estar a sua frente e, por isso, acabou esbarrando em uma mesa localizada ao lado das cadeiras. Missão falhada em não cometer novas gafes.

\- Tudo bem? - O Park já estava saindo de trás do balcão para ajudá-lo, mas sinalizou que estava tudo bem como ele.

\- Tudo sim. Você vai cuidar bem do meu filho? Não que eu esteja duvidando, já que você é veterinário e amigo do Kyungsoo, mas ele é um dos bens mais preciosos que tenho. - Voltou a andar enquanto questionava o outro.

\- Sim, irei cuidar bem dele. Te mando mensagem te atualizando pela noite se te deixar mais tranquilo.

\- Pode ser, Chanyeol. Posso te chamar assim, né? - O outro assentiu, rindo. Sabia que o motivo para tal risada era por ele estar tão atrapalhado. - Então… Tchau! A gente se vê… Quer dizer, me manda mensagem! - Sem esperar a resposta, deu as costas ao maior, tratando de abrir uma porta e sair do local rapidamente.

Estando na parte de fora, já em contato com o ar fresco, sorriu. Agora poderia se permitir ficar feliz, sem passar a vergonha corriqueira. Ainda não estava acreditando na reviravolta que sua noite havia dado, encontrando, de forma inesperada, seu pretendente. Simplesmente não acreditava que Park Chanyeol era realmente alguém de seu tipo, como o melhor amigo havia na rede quando propôs tal encontro.

Como em um estalo, pegou o logo celular abrindo o aplicativo de mensagem, necessária urgentemente avisar o melhor amigo do ocorrido, como também o agradecer pela escolha, mas já havia uma mensagem dele. Riu com o conteúdo da mensagem, principalmente pela histeria do menor que, com certeza, o encheria de perguntas quando chegasse em casa.

**_[08:12] Kyungsoo:_ **  
**_COMO ASSIM BAEKHYUN?_ **  
**_VOCÊ ESTÁ NA CLÍNICA QUE EU TRABALHO?_ **  
**_PUTA MERDAAAA_ **  
**_O CARA DO TEU ENCONTRO É O MEU CHEFE, O QUE TE ATENDEU_ **  
**_ME ATENDE, CARALHOO !!_ **

[...]

Quando chegou ao apartamento, Baekhyun foi bombardeando de perguntas por Kyungsoo. Este, queria saber todos os detalhes do encontro inesperado que teve com Chanyeol e não poupou detalhes em informá-lo. Contou desde o primeiro momento, quando notou o mal estar de seu cachorrinho até o momento em que Chanyeol o reconheceu a partir do falando por ele. Em todo o momento da conversa, Kyungsoo se mostrava animando, sempre soltando comentários inadequados e engraçados para por fim, dizer que estava torcendo para que esse relacionamento - que havia começado, diga de passagem -, desse certo.

O coração de Baekhyun bateu descompensado quando, ao fechar a porta do seu quando após uma conversa que teve com Kyungsoo ter chegado ao fim, seu celular apitou ditando lhe uma nova mensagem. Ao abri-la, se deparou com as palavras que o aprovado tranquilo. Havia sido enviado por Chanyeol mensagens lhe dizendo como estava seu cachorro e, após lê-las, o agradeceu pela ajuda novamente, logo desligando seu celular, se preparando para um banho e para dormir.

Naquela noite, Baekhyun dormiu com uma perspectiva de que os próximos dias que viriam iriam lhe deixar feliz e realizado, como também apostava que para Chanyeol seria dessa mesma coisa.

E não estava errado, naquela noite Chanyeol sugeriu mais do que deveria no homem de estatura baixa com os cabelos pretos que havia chegado afobado em sua clínica, implorando ajuda a seu cachorro que estava gemendo de dor. Não se arrependia por ter o ajudado, ainda por mais tarde descobrir que o menor era seu pretendente no encontro. E, por toda a noite que se seguiu, escrevia e apagava como mensagens que enviava a Baekhyun, sempre encontrando algum erro, pois não queria que - apesar de ser algo profissional até o momento -, passasse alguma ideia errada ao menor.

Como prometido por ambos, após a melhora do quadro de Mongryong, Chanyeol logo tratou de chamar Baekhyun para um novo encontro, este com entusiasmo, lhe respondeu de forma rápida, aceitando o convite. Nas mensagens seguintes trataram de resolver qual dia seria adequado para se encontrar, visto a agenda lotada de ambos, como também o local e horário para o encontro tão aguardado pelos dois.

No dia acordado por ambos, o encontro correu de maneira leve e divertida. O veterinário, contava de sua paixão por animais para o menor, que se encantava ainda mais por ele. Já o editor, discorria sobre seu gosto por leitura e seu sonho de trabalhar em uma editora, que vinha desde criança e que, se concretizou quando se formou em seu curso que almejada desde adolescente.

De modo geral, os dois se surpreenderam com todos os tipos de encontro. Em todo momento Chanyeol se perguntava do porque não havia concordado com tal encontro antes, pois o editor a sua frente era alguém que lhe encaixava perfeitamente. Já Baekhyun, agradecia seu melhor amigo por ter lhe infernizado por semanas sobre este encontro, pois o maior se mostrava ser alguém interessante a cada palavra, a cada história proferida.

Ao longo dos meses, mais encontros foram marcados por ambos, que ansiavam se encontrarem cada vez mais. Baekhyun já havia se acostumado com as mensagens diárias do maior, sempre carregadas de muitos emojis e palavras de conforto e não era diferente para Chanyeol, que, quando acordava, imediatamente pegava seu celular para visualizar como mensagens do pequeno, já que dormia mais cedo que ele, e seu coração batia descontrolado com cada palavra lida.

Não tardou para que, em um destes encontros, o beijo acontecesse. Ocorreu quando Chanyeol se despedia do menor, e, em um ato de coragem, depositou um singelo selinho nos lábios alheios, mas que logo para aprofundado pelo mais baixo. Baekhyun tornou a envolver o cacheado com seus braços, aproximar seus corpos ainda mais. O beijo para carinhoso, como todo o relacionamento deles até aquele momento. Com o final do beijo, as mãos do editor capacitado a acariciar os cachinhos do homem colado em si, enquanto o outro acariciava a cintura alheia, em um carinho singelo. Beijos castos eram depositados em suas bocas ao final daquele beijo tão aguardado, a qual ambos ansiavam em estender aquela noite o máximo que podia para continuar aquilo que estava fazendo com tanto ardor.

Logo, a participação nas vidas alheias se tornou mais perceptível. O editor, agora mais alegre e feliz, fugia das brigas no ambiente de trabalho, sempre tratando todos com uma cordialidade invejável - algo que adquiriu com os meses passados com o maior. E, por sua vez, o veterinário se tornou alguém mais leve, onde o trabalho não era mais sua única opção, algo que foi comemorado pelos seus amigos e funcionários, como também pelos seus pais, que queriam a todo custo conhecer o motivo por tal mudança súbita em sua vida.

E, com todos os momentos vividos, ficou claro para o maior que havia chegado a hora do tão aguardado pedido de namoro. Com a ajuda de Kyungsoo, que listou alguns lugares os quais Baekhyun amava, tratou de arrumar todos os detalhes do pedido, já que o Park queria que todos os preparativos saíssem de uma maneira em que o menor gostasse e se lembrasse por longos anos.

Assim, em um dia ensolarado - que foi comemorado por ele -, levou o baixinho para a praia, que local, segundo Kyungsoo, amava. E não foi diferente, o sorriso que Baekhyun abriu quando pôs os pés na areia confortou seu coração, dando mais coragem para propor o pedido de namoro. E, após uma caminhada pela praia, parou-o em um determinado local, ajoelhou-se na areia fofinha recitando palavras que fez o menor chorar de emoção e alegria.

O pedido foi aceito em um mar de lágrimas e palavras de amor recitadas pelo menor, onde dizia a Chanyeol o quanto estava feliz por tê-lo em sua vida e o quanto queria que o namoro dos dois, que mal havia começado, durasse por muitos anos . O pedido estava feliz, pois seu amado havia aceito seu e, naquele momento, recitava diversas palavras de amor que faziam o coração do maior pular em seu peito em entusiamo e felicidade.

Passaram o resto do dia se amando, nos braços um do outro, sem pretensões de se largarem um minuto se quer. Chanyeol não perdia momentos em se declarar para o menor, que não ficava atrás. Baekhyun recitava ao maior todas as ideias que iniciar em sua mente, desde morar juntos até o planejamento em adotar uma criança. Todas essas ideias, após recitadas pelo Byun, eram acompanhados de risadas por parte do Parque, que se mostrava surpreendido e feliz pelo futuro sonhador do menor.

Ambos não sabiam se todos esses sonhos e ideias iriam se concretizar como almejavam. Mal sabiam se o namoro que havia apenas começado iria durar por tantos anos como desejavam, mas uma única coisa que os rondava era que, iriam curtir o namoro até que o destino colocasse um basta - algo que ambos os rapazes torciam para que não acontecesse - , pois, de um encontro inesperado que o destino dos contemplou, nasceu o relacionamento amoroso de ambos. Mas claro que, não esquecer do pequeno empurranzinho de grande ajuda que Kyungsoo não tinha namoro deles, já que o baixinho gostava de se vangloriar aos outros, dizendo que havia ajudado no relacionamento.


End file.
